wildbandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Cortex ( UEB )
Neo Cortex is one of the greatest scientists in the world and also a great hero. He is also the father of Crash Bandicoot. History: Early Life Neo Cortex was born Matassu Itchigoya in Tokyo/Japan by Natehaniel and Yang Itchigoya. He had a diffacult childhood for his father continusly beating him for he hated him. But that changed when he was 12 years old when his mother " the owner of an electric company" had to give it to Nathaniel for hes her husband and it was law at that time. Nate is owner of the Cortex Enterprises and he wanted his son to suceed him and make the family famous for Nate was a greedy man. Matassu wasn't, so Nate sent him to the Adcamy of Evil while Nate secretly cloned his daughter Yang Jr. to have a son who will grow up to be N. Tropy and Yang's husband and Nina's father. Matassu met a girl named Angie Madame Amberly's daughter and quickly becamed friensd and then a couple in just 2 years even with Gin and Brio with Angie's friends. At age 15 Matassu left with his friens and grilfriend from the school for they graduated and Matassu found out that his dad cloned Yang and he was furious. The boy's name was Nate Jr. thus starting a 2 year war between father and son. At 17 Nate sr. attempted to leave at a blimp but Matassu interfered and defeted him thinking Nate dead but Nate will come back years later. After that Matassu became onwer of his parents two companies and gave the electric company to his sister. He married Angie and had a son Akio but he presumly died for no reason. Heart broken he on his reserch at Cortex Castle while Angie left with the company and their unborn son Neo Jr. later on hoping that he will come back to her. Matassu helped a bandicoot that Akio found at N.Sanity Island and made him reborn as an Anthro with his own DNA and blood. He was named Hiroki in honor of Akio. When Hiroki ( Crash ) was 8 the sacience community didn't like his E-volvo Ray so he became evil even with the crystal that Papu Papu gave him shortly after. Ultimate Experiment Bandicoot Cortex was planing to use the muutated animals to rule the world but Crash stopped him, then Cortex met Uka during Crash 2 and Uka told Cortex that survived the fall because of him. Then Cortex got defeated at Crash 2, 3 Racing, WOC and then Twinsanity and after Twinsanity he became good again and joined his son Crash once again. Wild Bandicoot After Twinsanity Cortex joined Crash to fight his father Lord Cortex ( Nate Itchigoya ), Nina ( his sister's daughter ), Crash's clones, and N. Tropy ( his sister's clone ) and others. At one time he helped stop Crash during Demon Crash Saga and during Secret Son he help Crash win custony of Crash's son Smash and Crash who loves his dad made Neo Smash's godfather even though hes Smash's grandfather. Cortex with Brio, Gin, Coco, Dib ( Invader Zim ), Professor ( from Spyro's dimension ) and Anderson ( his long time friend ) helped form the Future Foundation. He help terraform Mars, Venus and Titan quickly in just 2 years by his acosiates and Gasmoxia's peple for Earth conquered Gasmoxia some time ago. Neo then was reuited and wed again with his ex wife Angie before he fought his dad. Their unborn son who was born at the same time as Crash is smart as his father and half brother and has wed and had 3 kids: Oliver, Neo and Mark. Cortex then became president of the United States for life and its also for his decendents. Cortex was pronuced the greatest man in the world since Washington and Newton. Category:Characters Category:Wild Bandicoot Series